


Bring It On

by howmanyheartaches



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyheartaches/pseuds/howmanyheartaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cheerleader AU for Haruka and Michiru aka "Bring It On" rewritten. Includes a vary of cameos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

Michiru Kaioh hadn’t slept well the night before. Of course, her face didn’t show. Neither did her attention span. She was focused, ready for her first day of senior year. No nightmare could darken the day she had anticipated for so long. It was her first official day of being the captain on her cheerleading squad, the Toros. They had been practising all summer long – she would make Big Luna proud, that was for sure. And this meant aiming for the sixth consecutive national title. She thought about it so eagerly she didn’t even touch her breakfast. As a car honked, she gathered her YSL handbag and hurried out of the dining room. Thank God her parents weren’t home as they hated the sound of normal people honking their normal cars.

“Salut, Natalia!” Michiru called out, smiling in a noble manner towards the housemaid, as she left through the open door of the Kaioh mansion. Natalia, cleaning the already sparkling stairs, sang her an “Au revoir” and watched the 16-year-old run towards the car of her girlfriend.

Elza Grey was in the driver’s seat, already beaming in anticipation of picking up her girl.

“Hello Elza”, Michiru leaned in for a kiss, but was denied.

 

“Princess, I can’t smooch you in front of your domestic servants!” Elza giggled and patted Michiru’s shoulder, who expertly managed to wipe away the look of disappointment. Elza started her car, which was loaded with the luggage she needed for college, and waved Natalia goodbye – which was not responded by the housemaid, who decided to ignore Elza.

“Are you excited?” Michiru asked, never forgetting her ideal etiquette.

“Yeah, totally! College, can you imagine? I will miss you though”, Elza grinned.

“Oh really?” Michiru was busy straightening her aquamarine-coloured hair as wind blew into the car. Elza had a habit of never closing the windows and while Michiru usually enjoyed the breeze, it didn’t ease her deep down buried anxiety today.

“Yeah, but you’ll join me at Tulane next year!”

“About that …”

Michiru knew she would do anything but join Elza at one of the biggest party schools of the country, but it didn’t seem like a good idea to argue with her on the day of her departure. On the other hand, attending Tulane would surely piss her parents off a lot … It already drove them crazy that Michiru had decided on cheerleading instead of an extra chemistry class in the first place. “You’d rather shoot me than to give me one hobby outside of violin, painting and swimming, no?” They’d never kill her for it though – they’d hire a hitman, Michiru was sure.

Thankfully, Elza never minded Michiru’s many duties – or when Michiru wandered off into her own world. Michiru was glad to have someone when she needed to let steam off, but she was pretty sure Elza wasn’t the one. Her parents thought so, too, but so far Elza had been useful to keep away male admirers, though Michiru was sure her mother had a “coming in”-party plan already at hand. They endured Elza, but so did Michiru sometimes. Mostly, because Elza wasn’t passionate about anything except having fun. Michiru looked for other qualities in a partner, but most girls lacked them. No soul mate around it seemed.

With Elza’s douche-y driving skill – which took up the whole road as she loved to go in curves – they reached San Diego’s Rancho Carne High School in no time.

Elza stepped on the brake right in the middle of the parking lot: “Good luck for the first official practice. But you have to pretend you’re surprised once you win the national title, okay?”

“We’re not there yet …” Michiru didn’t feel like jinxing it, she could sense something was off today anyway. But her speech was stopped by a kiss.

“Winning is in your DNA, princess!” Elza said after the peck.

Before Michiru could respond, she heard the loud voice of one Minako Aino: “Ruuuuuu!”

Then Michiru saw a stream of blonde hair flying towards them, followed by black hair swaying slowly after Mina.

“Oh, Elza! Have a good time at college!” Mina winked as she leaned into the car through Michiru’s open window. From afar they heard Rei hissing: “Mina, come get her out, we have an emergency!”

***

If you hadn’t known before that you were gay, you probably would have known it the minute you stepped into the locker room of Rancho Carne High. Michiru followed Rei and Mina through the gangways of this peachy smelling place. A barely clad Naru Osaka danced to the tunes of Taylor Swift, bottles of deodorant and Gatorade were rolling around. Jenn, Danny, Chey and bunch of other girls from the squad were discussing whose butt was the most amazing of all, when a loud yell interrupted them before they could settle on their one and only true queen, Michiru Kaioh. Who walked by, towards the sound source.

“Ami, please, you have to get up! We love you!”

Usagi Tsukino was kneeling on the floor, half dressed. Her pink bra didn’t really go well with the new uniform Michiru had picked out and ordered for her team. They had switched from blue skirts and red tops to blue and red tartan skirts and a vinous top - no matter what the football team wore. Michiru certainly didn’t care and Kaioh Industries had graciously sponsored them.

“What happened to Ami?” Michiru didn’t show her worry as she approached them, Rei and Mina now in her tow.

Ami Mizuno, who was cradled like a baby in Usagi’s lap, sniffled and just pressed her eyes even more closed.

“The question is: What happened to Mako?” Mina skipped in. Michiru faced Mina, but Mina didn’t go ahead. Michiru knowledgeably hid how nerved she was: “Pardon?”

“Ru, you have to ask me ‘What happened to Mako’!”

“Mina …” Michiru raised one eyebrow dangerously.

“Okay, okay … Mako was offered a fellowship at a culinary institute in Germany. She left during the summer for a course, as you know, and didn’t come back.”

“Pardon?”

“Mako was …”

“Michiru understood what you said, dumb blonde, but she can’t believe it”, Rei sneered.

Michiru went back to gaze at Usagi and Ami. “But Makoto can’t drop out of school … we need her to become National Cheerleading Champion …”

Michiru’s head spun. They were down to fifteen members now. They needed to be sixteen for the routine they had practiced all summer long. Also, Makoto Kino had been one of the strongest and tallest girls, very important for the most difficult pyramid, the wolf’s wall.

“How diplomatic …” Rei shook her head.

“Even an angel like Michiru Kaioh can not pretend she has selfish thoughts every now and then”, Mina smiled chipper. And even a cheerful girl like Minako Aino could not hide how annoyed she was that Big Luna had chosen Michiru, not her. Mina was a natural at dancing and putting choreographies together. She should be head cheerleader instead of the little rich girl.

“We need to appoint an audition next week”, Michiru announced, her eyes narrowed.

“And what are we going to do about Ami?” Usagi asked, while Ami was chewing at a lock of her blonde hair.

“Make sure she gets back on her feet. Ami dropping out as well is not allowed”, Michiru said and almost ran into Naru, now completely naked – “If you keep being uncoordinated like that, Osaka, I might as well recast you too”.

She had known something was off about today.

*** 

The week after, Michiru found the circle of people she trusted the most – if she trusted anyone at that – in the gym. And Usagi. Usagi had tagged along, now wondering aloud: “I know you can be overwhelmed and you can be underwhelmed, but can you ever just be whelmed?”

Mina scratched her nose: “I think you can in Europe.”

“Why are we even here, you know we could just ask Eudial, she has the perfect size!” Rei sighed. She needed to finish an article for the school newspaper and didn’t feel like putting up with finding a replacement for Mako. If someone impersonated the negative Nancy, it was definitely Rei Hino.

“Eudial stole my pocket mirror last year and I don’t want a thief in my squad”, Michiru replied, preparing her notebook on the table in front of her.

“Why not settle on somebody else we know? My little brother Shingo is easy to throw!”

“Usako, we need someone as tall as me”, Mamoru Chiba put his arm around his girlfriend.

“Okay, let’s start”, Michiru nodded, so Mina started to yell: “Umino Gurio, you’re first, nerd bag!”

Naru’s wannabe-boyfriend entered the gym and started off dancing something Michiru couldn’t quite call contemporary, not as someone who was raised with a sense for finer arts. Losing his glasses during the performance didn’t save him either. But it was definitely … inspiring. To say no.

“Next!”

“Mimet Hanyu – the Mimster – come on!”

Mimi posed at the door and then walked at an invisible runway. Mina wrinkled her nose at the sight of the orange-haired girl.

Michiru shook her head: “Mimet, we’re looking for a cheerleader, not an ‘America’s Next Topmodel’. Which you will never be as well. NEXT!”

One by one the queue in front of the gym got smaller and smaller. And the Toros got mushier and mushier thanks to people like Nanami Uokawa asking “How many cheers do I have to memorize? Do I get paid for it?” and coming to the conclusion after her ballet-piece “claret-red is not really my colour, so”.

“I’m so sad I need a doughnut!” Usagi cried at one point. It was true; it didn’t look like they’d find a new cheerleader anytime soon. The tides in Michiru’s head were going strong.

“We have one more name … but I don’t know her … Which is weird, because I know every girl at this school, you know what I’m saying?”

“No”, Michiru just glared at Mina and ripped the sheet from her hand, “Haruka Ten-oh.”

The door opened after Michiru’s loud and clear announcement and Michiru felt her heart missing her beat. Her mouth hung momentarily open from the very second she laid her eyes on the slender body of one of the tallest girls she had ever seen. Teal eyes were hidden by blonde bangs, which she wept away with long fingers – a physical fact that made Michiru shudder.

“Tenoh”, the blonde corrected the captain with a husky voice.

“Tattoos are not allowed”, Rei scowled at her hostile, while Mina asked Michiru where the girl had left her Harley.

She moved forward despite of it, car keys tangling from her black skinny jeans.

“I’m sorry”, Rei offered a fake smile, but Haruka only licked the tip of her middle finger to brush off the sharpie she had used to draw a sword on her upper arm: “I got bored during fourth period.”

Usagi whispered stunned: “She’s so cool.”

Much to Mamoru’s annoyance. He pranced and said: “Haruka, is it? Okay, before we start, I’m afraid we’re gonna need to make sure you can do a standing back tuck. Standard procedure. You understand.”

Now it was Haruka’s turn for a fake smile. She threw her car keys on the floor and asked: “Standing back handspring back tuck okay?”

“Yes”, Michiru answered before anybody else could. She watched Haruka closely as she did what she had offered – it was perfect and yes, she was turned on, but she also noted the controversial reaction within her team.

Haruka meanwhile noted Michiru’s eyes on her, something that didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. Rarely anything did, but she liked the faint blush her perfect acrobatics had caused - and she felt strangely warm as well. The head cheerleader was indeed very beautiful.

“Can she yell?” Rei got even grumpier.

Mina managed to speak up before Michiru could: “We’ll try an oldie.”

She knew exactly Haruka was Michiru’s type and as much as she enjoyed watching young love blossom – she wanted to win the title as well. Haruka had to prove herself, so Mina broke into a cheer: “Awesome, oh, wow! Like, totally freak me out! I mean, right on! The Toros sure are number one.”

Haruka just stared at Mina before trying to imitate Mina’s arm movements: “I transferred from Los Angeles! Your school has no gymnastics team! This is a last resort!”

She clapped and went back into deadpan: “Okay, so I’ve never cheered before. So what? How about something that actually requires neurons?”

Michiru sighed, knowing what some of her teammates expected: “Front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, full twisting lay out.”

“Hmm”, Mamoru noted, while Usagi had even more hearts in her eyes.

Haruka just looked at Michiru challenging. Then she turned around, walked towards the door – only to find that this was enough running start. Her execution was flawless.

“Haruka is bank.” Even Mina was impressed, but Mamoru tried to play it cool: “Uh, bankrupt. We’ve already so decided on Shingo.”

“Mamoru, I’m a-”, Michiru wanted to start, but Rei, shaking her head in disbelieve interrupted her: “Michiru’s so gay she can’t even think straight. Just look at Haruka’s attitude!”

“You’re one to talk”, Mina hit her forehead with her own hand, “I see, we’ll come to no decision, just like the German Bundestag.”

“She’s perfect for throwing someone into the air – you of all should know. Besides, Mamoru, this is not a democracy, it’s a cheerocracy. I’m overruling you.”

“You are being a cheertator, Michiru, and a pain in my ass! Besides, Haruka looks like an uber dyke.” Mamoru cried out.

“Mamoru, I’m the captain. I’m pulling rank and you can fall in line or not. If we’re gonna be the best, we have to have the best.” Michiru wanted to face Haruka again, but she was already rushing outside, car keys in hands. Michiru got up in a hurry to run after her.

“Yeah, follow your cheersex-partner, Michiru. She’s been without Elza for how long?” Rei grunted. Mina ruffled a squirming Rei’s hair laughing: “You’re just jealous!”

*** 

“Wait, don’t run away”, Michiru came just in time to catch the recently to the school transferred girl’s arm. If she wasn’t so proud, her voice would have been almost pleading.

“It’s something I’m better at than cheering.” No matter how much Haruka enjoyed Michiru’s hand on her own she broke the touch to cross her arms. “See, I’m a hardcore gymnast. No way jumping up and down yelling ‘Go Team Go!’ is gonna satisfy me.”

“So you think that’s what we’re doing? Ever been to a cheerleading competition?”

Haruka shrugged: “What do you mean, like a football game?”

“No, not a football game, those are like practices for us. We have won more trophies than them anyway. All the cheerleaders in the world wouldn’t help our football team. It’s just sad. I’m talking about a tournament. ESPN cameras all around. Hundreds of people cheering.”

Haruka tried her hardest to stay stern, but the smaller girl made her cackle.

Michiru smiled: “Look, we’re the best. We work hard, have fun and win national championships. I’m offering you a chance to be a part of that.”

She paused, trying not to get lost in Haruka’s eyes: “I’d love if you took that opportunity.”

Haruka thought about it for a moment. At least she could be close to this stunning girl? And the rest of the team didn’t seem to be homophobic, possibly the opposite. That blonde with the red bow seemed like fun. She nodded: “Okay. Is my drug abuse a problem?”

While Haruka fiddled with a crumbled cigarette from her back pocket, Michiru giggled.

*** 

The next day, Michiru found Haruka sitting alone in the cafeteria. Not very keen on accompanying Mina’s review of last night’s “So You Think You Can Dance”, Ami’s crying and Usagi’s noisily eating she decided to sit with the new girl. Also, Brad, the quarterback was hanging around nearby, calling Mamoru “Mam-mam, the cheerleaderman”, completely oblivious to the constant non-success of his team, and Michiru hated Brad to her guts.

“Hello. Is this space free?”

“No, it’s already preoccupied with my imaginary friends.”

For a split second, Michiru felt offended in behalf of her former imaginary friends. Haruka didn’t quite get it, but followed up: “If you want to sit with me, you have to share your food. Mine is yucky.”

Michiru smiled: “Of course!”

She hadn’t been that hungry anyway. As she pushed her bento lunchbox towards Haruka, their fingertips met. If Haruka felt the electric shock, she certainly didn’t show it. Michiru was watching Haruka inhaling her own lunch, while slowly stealing bits of her own sashimi. First, she imprinted Haruka’s eyes, the way her hair fell, her clean skin. Then her long neck, her collarbone …

“Are you staring at my boobs?” Haruka brows drew together, almost forgetting about the bento she impounded - but only almost.

“Oh, no, I was wondering … is that your band?” Michiru pointed with her chin towards Haruka’s top.

“The Clash?” Haruka looked down at her fan shirt. “Uh … no. It’s a British punk band, circa 1977 to 1983-ish, original line-up anyway.”

Michiru giggled: “How vintage!”

Haruka nodded and dug back into her new food – only to lift her head a short while later: “You know, Mina told me during P.E. it’s your fault Mako didn’t return. You seem to be too ambitious.”

“Does it scare you?”

Haruka swallowed and showed a food-free smile: “Not at all.”

*** 

“Do I really have to wear this skirt?”

Haruka stared at the top that would expose her abs and the pleated skirt in horror. Thank God she didn’t need to put it on for her first practice.

“Yes”, Mamoru called out. Mina added: “We want to see your legzzzz.”

“Why can’t I wear pants like he does?” Haruka felt visibly uncomfortable, so Michiru put a hand on her shoulder: “Ara Haruka, I’ll consider it, okay?”

After her first warm-up and the constant tease of Michiru’s ankle in her hand, her fingers on Michiru’s back and Michiru’s hair around her, Haruka took a seat on the bleachers to watch the routine she had to learn for the competition.

Michiru smiled radiantly, Haruka’s touch still burning on her skin, and gave her best.

“Are you ready for the spirit fingers, Haruka? I think you sure are for Ru’s”, Mina winked and Rei showed Mina her spiritual middle finger.

Michiru counted them in, then they broke into jazz hands with wiggling fingers, busting hip moves and a few rolled on the floor. Girls were lifted, posing like Beyoncé. Was that a jumping jack?

Now Haruka couldn’t pretend she cared any longer. She knew this routine already! And frankly, she was quite fed up with it. Harshly, she grabbed her duffle bag and decided to run off. Michiru stopped abruptly, with her team mates staring after Haruka in confusion.

“Great choice, Kaioh”, Mamoru commented. Ami started to cry again.

Michiru simply shook her head and followed Haruka, once again: “Wait, why are you upset?”

“I don’t like thieves!” Haruka kept speeding.

“Me neither, what do you mean?”

“Your routine is stolen!” Haruka knew she wanted to stop her flight for Michiru, so she did.

“Of course not”, Michiru, now standing right in front of her, lowered her tone as it was rather unpopular to buy choreographies, “We engaged Motoki Furuhata, the best choreographer in the country!”

“Well, you don’t seem to be the only one.” Haruka crossed her arms yet again.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Michiru tilted her head.

“Come with me”, Haruka took hold of Michiru’s hand and led her to her car – a beat-up yellow comfortable, that she called “the hardest thing she had to earn ever”.

Michiru had no idea where Haruka was going to take her, but she decided to trust her. Haruka stared at the road in silence while Michiru felt the ocean inside of her roar on.

*** 

One and a half hour later – Michiru hadn’t expect the old heap to go that fast – they arrived at East Compton High School in Los Angeles. Entering the big gym of Haruka’s old school, Michiru was faced with a group of cheerleader dressed in green and red – the Clovers. She had heard of them – she prepared every competition with looking at the names of the contestants and investigating into their work, but with the Clovers being at the list for the first time, Michiru hadn’t made an effort with them. Big mistake.

Haruka pushed her down on a seat next to a girl with a really big forehead, who read poetry in the farthest corner of the gym, not really interested in basketball.

“That’s Seiya Kou”, Haruka pointed at a lean girl in the middle, right behind their auburn-haired star cheerleader.

“She wasn’t allowed to join the basketball team because she’s a girl and East Compton doesn’t have a football team, so she decided to take up the next masculine sport, cheerleading. It has been invited by men, she claims.”

“That’s right”, Michiru nodded, trying not to drool at the sight of the butch, reminding herself that an even hotter butch sat right next to her.

“Now watch her”, Haruka’s posture tensed in a huffy way as a euro dance trash song began.

The routine the East Compton Clovers performed was virtually identical with the one the Toros had performed this afternoon. Michiru swallowed as a grey-haired girl was pushed so very high up in the air by a dude who still managed to show his spirit fingers and somehow swipe his longish orange hair.

Michiru felt like the whole world was collapsing around her.

“Let’s go home”, she said slowly. Haruka nodded and followed her out, but the aquamarine curls didn’t go unnoticed by Seiya.

“Hey!” She followed them out of the gym, joined by her best friend Yaten, her crush Kakyuu and Siren and Crow, girls who didn’t have those nicknames for nothing. She would have sounded angrier if the smaller girl wasn’t so beautiful.

“Did you come here to copy our routine, Toro?”

“Copy? That’s barely possible if a choreographer betrays two teams!”

Seiya looked up to Haruka for one moment, measuring up the height difference, and then continued grimly: “However, we worked very hard to pay him, we’re not the ones letting go. I’m sure Kaioh money can buy you yet another one.”

Michiru felt offended, but knew this was true. Still, time was running out – and Haruka and Seiya were about to knife fight it out.

“But you know … you can always transfer and be my captain, oh, captain”, Seiya broke into a more velvet voice and winked at Michiru. Kakyuu made an annoyed “Hey!”-sound.

Haruka felt like throwing up – exactly at the dark-haired girl: “She stays a Toro and the Toros will destroy you at the nationals, shithead.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret something, Tenoh. We’re first up on the list. We’ll defeat you at the championships. Just like One Direction defeated The Wanted.”

“Who?” Michiru frowned, while Haruka just folded her arms: “I hate to be predictable, but I don’t give a shit!”

“We’ll crush you. We have a star routine and you have nothing. It would be quite a humiliation for you to use the same spirit fingers. We’re the underdogs. We’re no cheerleaders, we’re motivation artists. We inspire people to let us win for the first time. It’s a success story made in heaven, really.”

“Ah-hu”, Kakyuu hummed, her eyes glinting in love with Seiya.

“What, did Taiki write that speech for you?” Yaten shook her head slightly.

“Why are you ganging up against me, Yaten, you should be at my side!” Seiya hissed.

Michiru didn’t feel like watching the scene any longer: “Adieu, Seiya. Don’t tell your fans you needed to pay a choreographer for your original motivation art.”

But Seiya didn’t get the offensive part and grinned: “Goodbye. See you at the nationals. May I offer you a kiss on the hand, Michiru?”

“No!” Haruka growled dangerously.

Before they left, Siren and Crow snapped their fingers in union at them. It took all of Michiru’s strength to hold Haruka back from leaping at them.

*** 

“That Seiya was lucky! One day I’ll break her neck, I swear!” Haruka was pumped up on adrenaline when getting behind the wheel, but Michiru wasn’t as scared about that as she would have been if the driver happened to be Elza. She trusted Haruka more than enough, who raged on: “I knew I’ve seen this choreography before I left Los Angeles.”

But Michiru was busy taking her cell phone from her designer bag and dialling a number. Haruka watched her intently as she got in contact with the celebrity choreographer without greeting him: “When you said ‘cheerleaders are retarded dancers’ you really meant it, didn’t you? Well, Motoki, we got wise to you giving away our choreography. I want my money back. And to be more precise, if I don’t have it till tomorrow, I’ll call up my friends at Cheer TV and they’ll ruin your reputation. I don’t even need to do it myself; my family knows how to not get their hands dirty. Got me?”

Without giving him a chance to explain himself, Michiru ended the call and let out a deep devastated sigh.

“Wow. Can you work that magic on the organisation committee so we can be ahead of them on the list?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Michiru was crushed by her failure of choosing the professional choreographer: “Maybe I should quit? My whole cheerleading captain career has been a lie.”

“Michiru, I’m sure you’re anything by a quitter.” Haruka felt like extending her hand and laying it on Michiru’s knee, but decided against it. For all she knew, Michiru was taken. “Or something like that”, as Mina had called it, with a crying Ami in the background.

“You’re right. And still. This is a disaster. Big Luna picked me out for financial stability in the first place. Mina would have been a much better captain. I mean, I can’t actually create a routine, that’s why I engaged Motoki”, Michiru inhaled, and then slowly exhaled, her head representing a jungle made it impossible to keep up her façade. Composing a tune? Yes. Composing a picture? Yes. But composing real people’s movement? Michiru loved the physical aspect of cheerleading and of course the locker room was a plus, but she had never been talented in organizing the steps.

“Michiru, you bully Michiru. Stop. It’s only cheerleading. The spirit fingers suck and they may ruin Seiya dumbass Kou.” Haruka locked her eyes with Michiru briefly to see so much, too much sadness. “Why are you so invested in it anyway?”

“It distracts me from the chaos in my head. The only distraction my parents don’t feed off”, Michiru’s words were laced with sorrow.

Haruka gave Michiru a sidelong smile and encouraged her: “I’m sure you can. And I’ll help you. I have no knowledge in dance, but I have friends who have. We can visit them tomorrow after school.”

Michiru agreed thankfully, feeling most of the stress falling off her, knowing the blonde was by her side.

“Why did you leave Los Angeles?” Michiru changed the subject, able to wrap her curious mind around the girl steering the yellow car.

“To live in a group home. My foster parents kicked me out.” Haruka shrugged. “I hated them anyway. I wish I could just live with my friends, but they keep telling me I have to wait till I’m 18 to do however I please.”

She made a face like she did when touching her non-delicious lunch. It was hard for her to open up – she rather had the rumours making its round of her being finally free from juvy. But she felt like she could confide it to Michiru, the right now helpless and all time very hot head cheerleader she’d grown so fond of. Another thing she’d never dared to say.

“I’m sorry to hear that”, Michiru extended her hand to place it on Haruka’s knee, which was met with a huge smile.

“Don’t be. I found quite a liking of San Diego.”

*** 

“Sorry, princess! I didn’t have time to call you at all!” When Elza’s voice reached Michiru’s ear it was the first time since the pink-haired girl had been gone that Michiru realized she hadn’t heard from her.

“No worries, I was busy. Today we found out …”, Michiru was cut off by Elza: “It’s so stressful here, all the parties and gatherings … I’ve found a ton of new friends! Can you imagine? Next year I’ll be the experienced sophomore, you’ll be the hot new freshman. It’ll be just like high school, only better. Dorm rooms.”

Michiru frowned. If she remembered correctly, she had been the one proposing to have sex every single time. “Elza, are you drunk?”

“No! Noooo!” Elza laughed. She was certainly drunk.

“Okay, what I tried to say was that Motoki gave our exclusive routine to the Clovers and now I’m not sure what to do. I have no idea if I have it in me to create a new one in so little time from scratch!” Michiru appreciated how patient and friendly her girlfriend was, but her speech was met with silence now, as if Elza was reading a Facebook message at the same time.

“I don’t know, princess. You’re a great cheerleader and you’re cute as hell. Maybe you’re just not ‘captain’ material – you can always step down from your position”, Elza stifled a yawn, “I gotta run now.”

“Elza?” Michiru was pretty sure Elza was too busy to believe in her – and she felt no disappointment, nothing.

“Hmm?” She heard Elza taking a sip of whatever liquid.

“If you plan on being my girlfriend for any longer you don’t hang up right now.”

“But … I …” Michiru could hear Elza’s panic of missing out on college fun.

“The decision is made. Bye Elza, have fun at Tulane.” She knew it wasn’t fair to break up with Elza in her state – on the other hand, Elza surely had her groupies by now, all lined up. And Michiru didn’t feel like using Haruka as a break-up reason. Really, nothing had happened between them. Haruka didn’t even flirt with her. She wiped away Ami’s tears, teased Rei, gave rides to Simone and Rosa and bought Berthier Ayakashi flowers for her birthday. Michiru was sure she had already gone to a poly-date with Jenn, Chey and Danny. She flirted with literally everyone but Mamoru and her. But Michiru didn’t intend to focus on Haruka. She intended to focus on achieving that title.

She called the second number on her speed-dial, Rei.

“What is it, I’m on a deadline”, Rei snarled instead of a greeting.

“Rei, our title is at stake. We need a completely new choreography. Motoki provided our exact routine to the team scheduled ahead of us at the competition and we can’t defend our honour copying them.” Michiru didn’t waste another second thinking about Elza. While hot, the Brazilian girl had always unable to support her, her curvy driving skill would have never brought her to L. A. or inspirational places. It had always been nice to not be official on her own, but Michiru knew she had to be the one making hard decisions.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. And I just broke up with Elza. I’ll be brainstorming tomorrow with Haruka. Our team is very talented, so we’ll get it done. I expect your support when I tell the others.” Michiru would never publicize that Elza had said she had no leadership material.

She heard Rei slam her head against the table.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

Rei hummed something that sounded nearly like an agreement.

“Good.”

*** 

“Oh, hey, your girlfriend arrived.” Mina, who was lying lazily on the hood of Haruka’s car after school, got up, unhappy to miss out on more burning in the sun.

“She’s not my girlfriend”, Haruka poked Mina’s ribs, “We’re just on our way to create the most innovative cheerleading routine this planet has ever seen!”

“Whatever, don’t get her pregnant!” Mina blew a kiss on Michiru’s cheek as she walked by, confusing her captain slightly. She knew that a new routine would have been better in her hands, but sadly things never went her way. Not with the captain position, not with Rei, not with that great red dress at Forever 21 that was out of stock in her size.

“Are you ready for it?”

“Of course”, Michiru replied, effortlessly gliding into Haruka’s extended arm as the blonde walked her to her car.

Haruka took Michiru to the outskirts of town. Michiru adored the small house immediately that Haruka led her to. It looked so cosy and pink and even though that was barely Michiru’s – or Haruka’s – style, Michiru felt at home. So did Haruka – navigating them to the small garden behind the house like she knew the way like the back of her hand.

Hip hop was played at a low volume. It was loud enough for the focused woman standing in the middle of the garden. She was tall, her black, long hair braided and her mocca-coloured skin was bathed in the sunlight of the day. Her eyes were closed – she was completely submerged by her own world as she break-danced.

“That’s Setsuna Meioh. She’s one of my oldest friends. Quite literally.”

Setsuna raised one eyebrow a little offended, but went on bending her bodies in a way Michiru had never witnessed. Setsuna was most possibly the most skilled dancer Michiru had ever witnessed to perform in any field – her body formed poetry.

“Wooooh!” A high-pitched noise broke the silence loaded with admiration. A 13-year-old with flowing pink hair locked the woman in her arms mid-dance, who laughed faintly: “Setsuna-mama, you’re the best.”

The girl following the pink-haired one carried Llewellyn’s Witches’ Datebook and looked rather unimpressed.

Haruka introduced Setsuna’s daughter Chibiusa, who hugged both Haruka and Michiru tight – and so did her mother, only less tight, though it felt like Michiru knew her from a previous life -, then the emo bean-pole that was the other black-haired girl: “That’s Hotaru Tomoe, Chibiusa’s girlfriend. She’s a wicca. She’ll kill you with her moody appearance and her dark clothes.”

Michiru giggled, but Hotaru shot Haruka a warning glance.

“Hey, Chibs, can you dance for Michiru?”

“Haruka, can you draw with the colours of the wind?” Hotaru taunted, making Michiru aware of how much this had to be Haruka’s second – or first and true? – family with the amount of “Pocahontas”-related teasing no one else would dare in context with the great Haruka Tenoh.

“Sure thing, Haru!” Chibiusa jumped at the ghetto blaster, turning the volume up loud. “Can’t Stop” started to blast as Chibiusa showed off her best twerking skills.

Setsuna watched her daughter amused, while Michiru’s mind began to work. Those dance steps were truly amazing and uncommon for a cheerleading squad.

“Can you teach me?” Haruka chuckled at Michiru’s excitement – and felt a pull in her groin at the same time.

“But only if you’re staying for dinner, I’m cooking a curry”, a head with silvery-white hair popped out of the door.

Yes, Michiru felt very welcome and inspired.

*** 

It had gotten late and with their ideas and plans for the next day in mind, they drove to Michiru’s mansion. From the moment Haruka set her foot on Kaioh ground, she felt uncomfortable. She took her duffle bag and followed Michiru to the door, expecting to find some sort of royals behind it. The entrance hall was bigger than Haruka’s whole apartment – the chandelier hanging here probably more worth than Haruka’s whole life - and she felt the sudden need to clean her shoes, one need she had never felt before.

“Your room is here”, Michiru said after taking the stairs to the next floor.

Haruka stood there waveringly, stopping Michiru in her tracks: “And where is yours?”

“Down the floor, around the corner.”

“Can I …” Haruka sighed. “You’ll laugh at me, but your house creeps me out. Can I, umm, stay with you? I can take the floor.”

Michiru looked at her puzzled, trying not to laugh. Softly, she said: “Silly, you don’t have to take the floor, my bed is big enough.”

With that, she turned at her heels, her hair swooping towards Haruka, a performance she very much enjoyed. Now it was Haruka’s turn to stare at the other girl in confusion, following her with a weird feeling in her stomach.

Michiru left for the bathroom and Haruka was faced with the minimalism that was Michiru’s room. A few paintings here and there – was that a shrimp in space? -, white furniture, a whole shelf dedicated to art, music and cheerleading awards, decorated with hair ribbons. Was there a violin sitting in the corner? But before Haruka could think further about it, her sight was caught by a picture of Michiru and Elza in the trash. On it, Elza was enveloping Michiru from behind on a sunny day in the park. The glass was a bit broken. Haruka couldn’t help but grin while staring at the still life.

She then changed into her Cookie Monster sleeping boxers and a wife beater, giving Michiru a few more minutes before she carefully entered the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

“Can I … umm”, Haruka’s mouth hung open for a little while, “How can you look exactly the same, no matter if you wear make-up or not?”

Michiru giggled: “Good genes?”

Haruka nodded, while Michiru put down her hairbrush and picked up her toothbrush as well. They started to brush their teeth in unison, casting glances at each other – only broken when Haruka had to spit out a big lump of toothpaste.

Michiru paid attention to get her teeth very clean, while Haruka muttered around a mouthful of toothpaste and brush: “I hope you enjoyed dinner at Serenity’s.”

The smaller girl just nodded, trying not to choke on the content of her mouth. Gracefully, she bent forward to spit out a tiny amount of toothpaste, putting her hand up as a very fancy shield for Haruka not to see it.

Haruka chuckled, attempting to spit out yet another great amount. After she was finished, she presented Michiru yet again the rows of her perfect teeth, leaving for the bedroom.

Michiru couldn’t help but peer after her houseguest with blinking eyes.

*** 

The headlight shone straight into her eyes. Michiru’s smile was confident right on top of that pyramid. Haruka’s touch around her left ankle was reassuring … but then Mamoru’s touch changed. Michiru looked down to hiss at him, when she realized a monster with too much hair and too much screaming was holding her right ankle. Now it was Michiru’s turn to scream – but no sound left her body.

Somehow the walls of the venue turned to blood. The audience transformed to an army of furry monsters with bad breath. The red, thick liquid was dripping down, flooding the floor. She struggled to break free, struggled to beg Haruka for help, and in the next moment two furry monster came to break Haruka away.

“Michiru!” The blonde cried out, but she was being drowned. Haruka was kicking furiously, but she never stood a chance.

And still Michiru couldn’t even say her name, couldn’t even help her out. She then collapsed into the blood, furry claws grasping her, drawing her deeper, one claw holding tight around her neck, too tight … but did it matter now that Haruka was dead?

“Michiru! Michiru!” Haruka’s voice was far away, but slowly coming closer. Michiru burst awake, taking deep breathes, feeling Haruka’s arms around her now, her voice close to her ear: “Michi …”

“I’m … I …”

“It was just a dream”, Haruka mumbled, her thumb rubbing Michiru’s arm.

“Thanks”, Michiru nodded, trying to break out of her Haruka-prison in order to curl up in the corner of her bed to dry her tears and calm down, but Haruka kept her in place.

“Tell me about it”, she said softly.

“No, I …” Michiru closed her eyes, but then decided that she could at least talk about the blood part. She had these reoccurring nightmares ever since she had been a child, blood submerging concert venues and closing ceremonies and family parties and, after starting cheerleading, football fields.

She tried to turn around to face Haruka, hitting her forehead against Haruka’s chin in the process. “Ouch!”

“Oh my, sorry!” Michiru said, but Haruka just laughed. “Nevermind!”

She looked down at her – or what she could see in the dark – and before she knew what was possible to happen, Michiru leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, almost innocent, and when Haruka slowly responded, it deepened. Michiru’s hands found Haruka’s neck, ruffling the hair. It felt like forever.

“You taste like peppermint”, Haruka grinned as they let go for a minute to breathe.

“You too.” Michiru smirked gleefully: “Can you please keep on holding me?”

“Sure”, Haruka bit her lower lip, preventing herself not to smile like a complete idiot, as Michiru settled her head into the crook of her neck. Haruka drew one hand around Michiru’s waist, placing the other on her back, fingertips tracing small circles on the thin fabric of Michiru’s nightgown. It might have been the first time for her to be asked to fall asleep with a girl who just kissed her - and with such an alluring scent and skin – on top of her, but she certainly didn’t mind. Haruka Tenoh was a tough cookie, but cookies got squashy once they were poured with milk.

“Sleep well … Ruka”, Michiru knew there was no way of going back to the land of dreams, but she looked forward to enjoy her new cushion with a steady, nice heartbeat.

“Sleep well, Michi”, Haruka kissed Michiru’s hair and drifted back into her peaceful sleep.

*** 

When Haruka woke up, she was met by eyes the colour of the ocean.

“Hi”, she mumbled and the corners of her mouth perked up, enjoying the certainty it hadn’t been a dream.

Michiru sneaked up for a small kiss: “Hi.”

Then her smile turned evil: “Ready for today?”

“Absolutely. Let’s create a champion-ship winning routine. But can we have breakfast first?”

“Absolutely.”

Michiru’s parents weren’t home, as usual, and so they found themselves alone in the big dining room. Haruka ate like a horse, while Michiru sipped a smoothie.

“Why didn’t you flirt with me?” Michiru wanted to know with a solemn face expression.

“What?” Haruka looked up startled.

“You were flirting with everyone but me.”

“Jealous?”

“If I had time for emotions in this range – perhaps.”

“I didn’t flirt with you because I was opening up to you. I showed you my world.”

Michiru smiled: “Then are you ready for my world, star cheerleader?”

They spent the next hours under the sun jumping at the trampoline in Michiru’s enormous garden. Every now and then – when Haruka did a jump extremely well and asked for a reward or when Michiru did a very un-Michiru dance move – they would share smouldering kisses. The domestic servants pretended more or less to look away discreetly. After lunch, Michiru suggested to use the pool to train a few lifting elements.

“But … I …” Haruka looked nearly desperately for an excuse. “I don’t have swimwear with me!”

“Don’t you worry. I have bikini shorts that will fit your cute little bum and a shirt.” Michiru flipped her hair, now open after being in a high ponytail for hours. Haruka’s cheeks turned red: “Is it white? If you want to make a wet t-shirt contest, we don’t need the pool.”

Michiru sensed that Haruka wasn’t joking, but actually sweating. “Haruka, love, can you swim?”

“Of cooo-”, Haruka figured Michiru knew too much about her anyway – and they had kissed at that, so why try to be cool? She was pretty sure Michiru liked her, though not completely, so she said: “No, I can’t.”

“If we use the right side, you can stand there, my peaceful giant. And if the wild drift is taking you away, my dear, I’ll make sure to save you”, Michiru placed a kiss on Haruka’s nose, “I promise.”

Haruka felt reassured and gladly followed Michiru to her room to change: “My little mermaid, you are not only cheerleading, are you?”

Michiru didn’t even wonder where that question came from, as they faced so many prizes once they were in her room: “No, but it’s the only thing I’m not pressured into.”

She decided to not note another one of her hobbies … writing. No, it was too early in her relationship and besides, it wasn’t as physically exhausting and therefore as important as cheerleading. Most of the time.

Haruka slowly nodded: “By the way - are props allowed during the routine?”

*** 

“Welcome to the world of cheerleading competitions”, Michiru announced two weeks later as they entered the outdoor venue in Daytona, Florida. Haruka was glad she was allowed to wear the boy’s ensemble, benefiting from making out with the captain. All around, squads were praying to God for his help, boys were stretching or girls were using hairspray. It looked like a sect’s meeting but with slightly more mothers trying to boodle judges while thousand cell phone cameras were flashing.

“I’d much rather have you welcome me to our hotel room!” Haruka yawned after practice. “I’m a bit tired from the flight, I could use a nap.”

Michiru giggled and took Haruka’s hand: “Is that so?”

Haruka nodded and followed Michiru out, headed to their hotel. It wasn’t as fancy as Michiru’s bedroom, obviously, but it was nice and clean and Haruka was soon sprawled out on the king-size bed. Michiru watched her happily till she sunk down next to her.

“You know, I’m still not a big fan of cheerleading, but I like your pom-poms!” Haruka muttered into the pillow. She was sure they didn’t call a body position “Pretty Girl” for nothing. But the same could be said about the “Basket Toss” – something she’d like to do with Seiya one day …

“And I’ve enjoyed your physical qualities from the very first day on”, Michiru whispered into Haruka’s ear, “I knew exactly that you’re fingers were sliding down today.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get a hold of you first … oh”, Haruka stopped as Michiru’s mouth captured her. She blushed. Were cheerleaders allowed to have sex before their big day? It certainly was not allowed in soccer. Haruka’s thoughts ran out right after that one, as Michiru rolled her on her back und on top of her.

*** 

If the girls hadn’t been inspired before, the definitely were now. The next morning, everyone looked thrilled. No one seemed to be pissed – except for Rei, it was her natural. The Clovers performed their spirit fingers as planned while Lisa fixed a few Toros’ skirts, with Haruka commenting on every move of Seiya Kou with a swear word – “Just look at her, the way she breathes – what a jerk!”

“Save your own breath for the motivational speech, dad”, Mina laughed. She was pleased with what the new power couple of Rancho Carne High had come up with and confident in herself. Every one of them was a team player, after all. It was a sunny day and the ocean behind them glistened.

Michiru forced the sea inside of her to calm as she stepped in the middle of the stage. She nodded, marginal touching Haruka’s hand for comfort. It was time. “Timber” by Pitbull and Ke$ha started to swoosh through the outdoor venue as everyone started their brand new routine. It contained elements of Chibiusa and Setsuna, who was in the audience and currently asked for her number by a girl with glasses.

The jumps were perfect, the kicks were on point. Even Haruka’s fake smile turned honest during it, enjoying the twerking and lounging into stunts. Everyone was absorbed with their performance, when the finale was about to go down.

Michiru was handed her violin by Rei, who fell into an untainted split right after.

She then proceeded to play the violin section of “Timber” right in front of the judges, her eyes closed, her lips curled up, the crowd “ooh”-ed.

And then Haruka threw the lemon.

It landed on her instrument and Michiru started to swirl around, the fruit bouncing off into the air and back, as girls and boys twirled around her. Every note was immaculate and Haruka couldn’t be more proud of her girl.

At the climax, a wind machine blew rose petals through the air. The audience, already gasping before, almost crying happy tears of joy, went completely bonkers. Mako, who had come from Germany specifically to cheer on Ami, waved her old pom-poms. Despite the rumours, Haruka’s group of fans was huge. One fan opened up the smuggled in bourbon, while others started to write fan fiction about the team or painted them in water colour once the squad had performed successfully. Ikuko Tsukino, who had travelled to the event as well, brought cookies which Usagi stress-eated.

The waiting after that was the worst. Michiru had barely an eye for the other contestants trying to succeed at the UCA National High School Cheerleading Championships, but Haruka had her chin on her shoulder, holding her in place. After the Toros tearing down the roof, every other team was hyperventilating.

Seiya was crawling around with a face as if she had bitten into that lemon.

Then, eventually, the winners were announced. The friction was almost visual.

“Second place: East Compton Clovers!”

“Booyah!”

“Ts, Haruka, we haven’t won yet”, Michiru laughed as Haruka left her position behind her to do a little victory dance. Seiya just stared at her perilously, accepting the tiny trophy, while Siren started to cry – a habit Ami had forgotten once she had caught sight of Mako.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. First place: Rancho Carne Toros!”

“Oh my God!” Usagi screamed, jumping up and down till Mamoru picked her up and whirled her around. That very moment, his cell phone peeped.

Rei offered Mina a high five, but was met with a hug which more or less crushed her, and Michiru leapt at Haruka to kiss her fiercely. Some leftover rose petals flew through the air.

The trophy was handed to Michiru, who turned to Mina: “Here. It’s a symbol for the captain’s title. You deserve it, Mina.”

It was the first time in her life Mina was speechless.

“Congratulations, leader”, Michiru embraced Mina and Rei grinned: “Congrats!”

“Rei Hino, was that a smile?” Mina was still bewildered.

“Don’t get too arrogant, captain”, Rei pushed her away.

“Michi, I thought you wanted to focus on being a good captain”, Haruka tried to ignore Seiya who kept screeching: “Next year we’ll beat you! Hear me? We’ll beat you!”

No, no one heard her.

“I want to focus on you”, Michiru smiled and flung herself around Haruka again. Because truly, Haruka was the one who could ease the chaos in her mind. In that uniform and without.


End file.
